The Pretty Cloud
by WaiiKitsune
Summary: "Why, because Kyouya is so pretty, that's why!" 6918, Slight G27. Drabble-ish One-Shot.


**Title: **The Pretty Cloud

**Summary: **" Why, because Kyouya is so pretty, that's why!"

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano

**Pairing:** 6918; Slight G27 (mini-extra)

**Warning:** Language; OoC-ness

**Dedicated to:** ikebukurolove – who gave me the inspiration for this fic when she said something about a guy being pretty, then proceeded to say what happens if Mukuro said that Hibari is pretty.

* * *

**The Pretty Cloud**

The Tenth Generation Vongola Guardians were once again gathered in the meeting room for the Guardians' meeting.

Sawada Tsunayoshi sipped his tea slowly, nodding appropriately as he listened to his female Mist Guardian's report. He smiled as she finished and passed over the written report.

" Thank you, Chrome-chan." Tsuna said. " Mukuro, you're next."

…Silence.

" Mukuro." Tsuna called again, his eyebrow twitching ever so lightly.

…More silence.

" Mukuro Rokudo!" Tsuna yelled, slamming his hands on the table. Everyone – well, except the ever-indifferent Cloud Guardian and the nonchalant male Mist Guardian – jumped a little, staring in shock at their usually calm and patient boss. " Stop gawking at Kyouya and give me your report!"

" Ah." Mukuro muttered, his eyes still on the Cloud Guardian, who was glaring daggers at him. He gave a small laugh as he finally turned to the fuming Sky Guardian. " My apologies, Tsunayoshi-kun. I _just _couldn't help."

Tsuna sighed. " I _know _I'm going to regret this… But what is so fascinating about Kyouya that you have to keep gawk–" Tsuna paused at the death glare shot at him. " – I mean, you have to, erm... continuously observe him?"

Mukuro grinned in his usual creepy manner.

' …_I am _so _regretting this.' _Tsuna thought.

" Why, because Kyouya is so pretty, that's why!" Mukuro replied happily.

And, as should be expected, all hell broke loose.

Gokudera immediately choked on his coffee and all color was pretty much drained from Lambo's face as the teen shifted closer to Ryohei for the sake of protection. Yamamato laughed nervously and awkwardly as he attempted to help Gokudera. Ryohei gave a cry of _'extreme' _in supposed support of Mukuro's announcement. Chrome gave a small giggle but also shifted closer to Yamamoto beside her as a precaution. Tsuna sighed as leaned back in his chair almost helplessly as the _real _chaos begun.

Hibari Kyouya, target of the _compliment_, growled and pulled out his Cloud flames covered tonfas. " What. Did. You. Say." Hibari gritted.

" Kyouya is so _pretty_!" Mukuro repeated in a sing-song voice.

" …I'm going bite you to _death_, pineapple herbivore." Hibari growled.

" Oya, oya, I'll appreciate it if you do not insult my hairstyle or Chrome-chan's." Mukuro replied, summoning his trident.

" Shut up."

Hibari glared and swung his tonfa at Mukuro, who blocked it easily with his own trident. The illusionist smirked and used his Malocchio Hell Ring, generating a blast of Mist Flames around the room. The others were about to defend themselves, but the Storm Guardian was faster, having already pulled out his Sistema C.A.I.

" Thank you, Hayato." Tsuna said, as he took another sip of his tea.

" Should we stop them, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

" …If we stop them now, the mansion will suffer more later. Let them." Tsuna replied.

" But this room…" Ryohei winced lightly as the shield deflected another attack.

" Well, I'm used to spending tons of funds on repairs." Tsuna sighed. " Kyouya. Mukuro. Do you mind stopping for just a moment?"

Surprisingly, the two did as told, with a minor addition of a glare and an inquisitive stare.

" Just promise me you guys will contain the fight to this room, and I'm going to close one eye this time." Tsuna said.

" …Hn. Fine." Hibari grunted.

" Kufufufu… I suppose." Mukuro smirked.

" Alright then, the Guardians' meeting is over. You're all dismissed." Tsuna said, walking out of the room. The others quickly did the same, all but running out of the room.

Mukuro looked at Hibari, then laughed.

" What's so funny?" Hibari asked, eyebrows twitching in annoyance.

" Kyouya _really_ is pretty." Mukuro said. " And _really _cute when angry, too."

" I'm going to _bite_ you to_ death_!" Hibari snarled.

Mukuro smirked and the fight continued.

* * *

_Mini-Extra~ _

_~G27_

Tsuna sighed as he sat down on his bed. He sighed blissfully as he felt warm hands massaging his tense shoulders. Tsuna gave a purr and leaned back into the touch. A soft laugher resounded in the room.

" What happened? You seem a little stressed."

Tsuna couldn't help but give a laugh at that. " Giotto, you know life is never free and easy for us. I'm stressed _every day_." Tsuna said.

" Of course." Giotto replied, continuing with his massage. " I meant to say, you seem a little more stressed than usual."

" I should be used to it by now, but somehow, I managed to get traumatized by my Mist Guardian. _Again_. Of course, I'm talking about the male one." Tsuna sighed.

" I'm intrigued." Giotto said, raising an eyebrow.

" …Mukuro openly declared during the Guardians' meeting that Kyouya is _'pretty'_." Tsuna said. " And I pretty much lost another meeting room as a result."

Giotto snickered, though that gradually evolved into laughter. Tsuna pouted but eventually joined in and the two laughed for quite some time.

" Like I always say, you have an interesting life, Tsunayoshi." Giotto murmured, letting the brunette rest against him as he wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist.

Tsuna shook his head and gave a tired grin. " Nope. This is just a normal day in my life."

* * *

_Note: Whether or not Giotto is real or a real illusion or whichever else there is, it's up to your imagination. And the Malacchio Hell Ring is the one with the eye on it.  
_

To ikebukurolove: Sorry, couldn't help the G27 at the end. Hope you liked this one too. And I also hope you realize how much I love you – after all, all my three KHR fics are dedicated to you. Oh. And see if you can see the really mini Ace Attorney reference.

A/N: Third KHR fic. As mentioned, this was inspired by ikebukurolove when we were walking out of school. She is so awesome for sprouting random stuff and then randomly linking said random stuffs to other random animes. Thanks for reading~


End file.
